For the Love of Lightning
by moonstar0016
Summary: This is the explanatio for Jupiters guardian for my original story Tides of Change. Read and Review people!!!
1. Default Chapter

FOR THE LOVE OF LIGHTENING  
  
  
"You majesty, you must decide soon I'm afraid. They are at our gates almost." said the young guard bowing before King Alson.  
"I know Sir Ryan. I thank you for your concern. But, I don't want to kill more of my men then I have to. That would leave us no strategy to fall back upon if this gets out of hand and we are not able to get through this if it is not the final battle." King Alson said pacing his small chamber that served as his office and private conference room.  
The knight stood up and watched his King pace violently across the expanse of his office. They had been friends for many years, as they had grown up together. He had never seen his friend so distressed and concerned for the safety of his kingdom. He hated to see his friend like this but it was a decision he had to make. He sighed inwardly with concern himself and walked over to his friend. He lay his hand gently on the King's shoulder to stop his pacing, and smiled as warmly as he could manage. "I know Alson but it is what they have been training for months about, and they are anxious to end this battle before more lives are taken. Pluto and Saturn have already been attacked. They never gave up hope and succeeded in defeating this evil force. We must not give up hope or all will be lost." Ryan said watching his friend's eyes take on a faraway look as he concentrated on what Ryan had said.  
King Alson smiled wearily at his friend seeing the understanding and pain his captain's face revealed. He remembered that look from when he had tried to comfort him when Alson and his wife Marina had lost their first child to pneumonia. Alson and Marina had been devastated to learn that their child had died while they had been away on a trip visiting other cities to see how they were all doing in production. They had named the little girl Aurora after Marina's mother. Aurora had only been six when she had died. He felt someone tap on the shoulder as his mind wandered to the angelic face of his daughter. He smiled at Ryan painfully and sighed. :Many of my thoughts still haunt me, old friend." he said.  
"The time is approaching my King, you must decide. We are willing to die to protect our planet, our people and our families. I take personal responsibility for yours because you are one of my closest friends. Help us protect you." Ryan said now looking very serious which caused the King to sober up immediately.  
King Alson nodded and smiled at his friend. Sir Ryan bowed in return and left the room. As he left a young boy scampered into the room. The little boy was only about nine at the time and thankfully had no idea what was befalling the kingdom that some day he would rule. King Alson smiled as his son came into the room. The boy came to his father and wrapped his little arms around his father's leg.  
"Father, the knights are all gathered outside. Why are they here? Can I go with them?" the boy said excitedly.  
King Alson sighed and laughed nervously at the little boy's enthusiasm to become a knight. "Some day I'm afraid you shall join them my son, but you are yet nine and not ready to take on the duty. You will enjoy them someday little Ashur, just you wait and see." King Alson said putting his son's blond head.  
"I will slay those monsters father someday huh? I'll tear them apart." the boy said jumping away from his father twirling around as to strike something with his imaginary sword. King Alson laughed at his son.  
"Someday little one, but don't worry about that now. Go now, your mother is undoubtedly looking for you." King Alson said shooing his son from the room then shutting the door. King Alson walked to a chair and sat down roughly. He closed his eyes and prayed the worst would not come.   
  
  
"I heard the ceremony is to be soon. I also heard that there was a defect in one of the Princess' court and she won't be admitted on the court." Whispered a woman in the waiting crowd as millions of citizens of the kingdom of the Moon gathered outside to attend Serenity's court. They had been waiting for hours because all the nobles had been invited and many were anxious to see the new court and Princess Serenity herself. It was a beautiful day outside however and even though it was cool outside everyone was anxious to get inside so the ceremony would begin. There were many rumors going around though none had been said to really be true.  
Some where within the chambers of the palace a little girl's voice can be heard exclaiming loudly to her mother how her crown keeps hurting her head. "Mommy, that hurts! Why does I have to attend this silly ceremony anyway? Mina said her mommy wasn't making her go but she wanted to see whose dress was going to be the prettiest." Serena cried impatiently trying to wiggle free from her mother's grasp.  
"Serena, you know that all your court had to be there. Now let me put this on you. I have to be in the main hall soon to greet our guests and you have to be with me. The other girls are getting ready now and I'm sure they aren't throwing half the fit that you are. Now stop that wiggling and quit screaming. I'm not even hurting you now Serena calm down." Queen Serenity said trying to pull the dress over her daughters blond head.  
Further down the hall more little voices could be heard the other princess' crying to be let go. One child however was succeeding in abating the figure that tried to dress her. "I don't wanna go to that silly, dressy, bonanza. I don't need to be there, its embarrassing to wear this silly dress. I won't be seen in it!" Lita cried to her mother. The little girl's auburn hair coming loose from all the curls her mother had laboriously put in the little girl's hair.   
"Lita, honey, Queen Serenity expects you to be there and so does all the people that showed up to see you." Queen Natalie struggling with her daughter.  
Fine but I'm not going to another one of these again for a long time. I refuse to go." Lita cried.  
"Now listen here little miss, you will attend this ball and everyone of them after this. You have been granted the highest honor of being part of the Princess' court. Now I am your mother and you are only 6 years old and way ahead of all the others, well except for the Princess of Mercury, but you will obey the Queen and me. Do you understand?" Queen Natalie said pulling the dress over the auburn curls of her daughter.  
Lita nodded furiously knowing her mother's explosive temper because she herself had inherited the temper. She let her mother dress her hurriedly and then try to salvage what was left of the curls in her auburn hair. Then with some coaxing Queen Natalie escorted her daughter to the main hall where they were the last to arrive. Lita watched the other girls smile radiantly to the crowd that came in. Princess Amy of Mercury looked the picture of the most intelligent of the newest members of the court and she looked like a lady to compared to everyone else. Princess Mina stood idly by and waved to the crowd as they passed by and smiled. Some of the Princes that had come to see the court of the new princess of the Moon Kingdom passed by barely blinking at the girls. Mina smiled coyly to them and giggled. Lita made faces as they passed by and the boys made faces back. Princess Raye of Mars just looked around wondrously at all the people and smiled. Princess Serena looked tired and she barely paid attention to what was going on around her. As the last people filed in the girl's were ushered from the room and they went into a room to await the announcement for them to go into the main ballroom where they would be introduced to the crowds.   
They waited impatiently until they heard screams from the ballroom. There were shuffling of feet past the door and yelling. They all listened as some one came by the door and yelled that they were under attack. The girls all stood frozen to the spot were they were and looked at each other nervously. Then the screaming stopped and there was a silence that fell over the room. The silence was broken by the hysterical crying of Serena who was a lot more scared then the others.  
"Quiet meatball head, we're trying to listen to what's going on." Princess Raye said coming over to Serena and shaking the girl violently.  
"Maybe someone should go see of everything's alright," Amy said from her corner quietly.  
"No, that's too dangerous. We may get hurt, stay here I will go since I'm the bravest." Lita said.  
Lita got up from her seat from the chair and went to the door and turned the knob carefully. she peaked out the door and saw only darkness. She listened carefully for any voices. She could hear a small rumbling down the hall and shut the door and faced the girl's. "Its so dark I can't see a thing. But there is a small rumbling down the hallway. We should go check it out and make sure everything's alright." Lita said now going to the door and opening it and ushering everyone to follow her.  
They all went into the hall quietly and linked hands so they wouldn't lose each other. They moved cautiously down the hall and the rumbling got closer and closer. They could hear clanging of swords and voices shouting things as they got closer. Then they heard the voice of Queen Serenity.  
"Go protect the children, I can take these monsters myself." She shouted obviously talking to someone unknown.   
The person obeyed because the girls saw someone run past them. The person hadn't seen them because it was so dark. The girls peaked around the corner and they all gasped. There were bodies of people all over the ball room floor and Queen Serenity stood among the bodies with four people in different uniforms around her. They had various colors on Lita noticed and they all seemed to be getting ready to fight.   
"Mommy!" Serena cried letting go of Raye's hand and running toward her mother.  
"Serena, stay back!" Queen Serenity yelled turning toward her daughter and going to the little girl. As she did she was hit hard with a blast of a dark energy and she was knocked out instantly.   
"Mommy! Get up mommy. What's wrong with her?" Serena cried looking to the people who had been standing with her mother.  
"Get back Princess, take the others and get out of here. She'll be fine go on now." the first figure dressed in green said.   
Serena nodded and got up off the floor and ran back to her friends. But the girl's didn't leave. They stood in the same spot and watched the four fight the enemy. They all looked up to where the enemy was floating above the four figures that blocked its way from getting to the young princess' that would someday rule. The four figures watched the creature waiting for it to make its move so they could destroy it. As the creature moved toward the girls anxiously the first figure dressed in green cried out.  
"Supreme Thunder" the woman cried as electric energy surrounded her and then raced toward the enemy that was advancing on the children. The hit struck home and momentarily paralyzed the creature but the creature soon recovered and the enemy came toward the girl's again.   
"I'll take care of this problem!" the second figure yelled, "Mars Fire Ignite!" the figure dressed in red yelled as fire raced to the creature and hit it but not stopping it one little bit.  
"Combine attacks!" the figure in blue cried to a blond woman standing beside her. "Mercury Ice Storm!" the blue clad figure cried.  
"Venus Crescent Beams Smash!" the figure in orange said.  
The girl's watched in amazement as the two attacks combined and hit the enemy directly in the head and in disappeared immediately. The four figures the raced to Queen Serenity's side and looked over her. They whispered to each other and Serena rushed up to the figure in blue and threw her arms around the woman's shoulders.  
"Tell me my mommy will be okay?" Serena cried into the figures shoulder.  
The hand of the blue clad figure came up and patted Serena's blond locks and she whispered softly to Serena.  
"Your mommy will be okay little bunny. Don't worry. She just needs to rest." the figure whispered.  
Lita stepped forward and pulled on the green clad figures suit. She looked at the figures face and their emerald eyes met. "Who are you guys?" Lita asked.  
The face of the figure smiled and stood and picked Lita up. "You will know when it is time my little fighter." the figure said hugging Lita tightly.  
She put Lita down as the red clad figure came over and whispered something in her ear. They al then stood and lifted Serenity from the floor. They took her to her room and then took the girl's to their rooms and told them to stay put until they their mothers came back to get them.  
  
"Lita honey? Wake up dear. The queen is requesting the audience of all of the Princess' court. I think she may have important things to tell you." Lita's mother said shaking her child lightly.  
"Mommy?" Lita said opening her eyes and sitting up quickly, Where are they mommy? Are they still here? Oh mommy you should have seen them kill that monster. They were so brave and the one that was green hugged me. I dreamed I was her, mommy. In my dream we fought the evil people and destroyed them." Lita said all in a hurry.   
Queen Natalie laughed and hugged her daughter. She loved the little girl a lot but sometimes she really could be so wild. If only she knew the truth Queen Natalie thought. "Silly girl, you have such exciting and adventurous dreams. You're so young. I hope you always keep this attitude my little star. Now come on dear, Queen Serenity is asking for you."  
Lita got up excitedly hoping that the women she saw was still here to explain everything to them. She let her mom fix her dress and her hair that was a terrible mess of tangles and curls. She bounced down the stairs as her mom laughed and ran into the throne room to see that she was the first to arrive of all the other girls. She looked at the Queen sitting in her throne and curtsied hurriedly and then ran up to the Queen and hugged her.  
Serenity laughed at the little girl and hugged her tightly. She loved these little girls. She often felt that they were all her own little daughters and he loved having their smiles and laughter around the palace. She sighed as she let go of Lita and realized that what she had to tell them today would change their lives forever.  
"Serenity, are you alright? That monster hurt and you and Serena was so scared but those women who were with you protected us and told us you'd be okay. Are they here? I really wanted to meet them. Where is everyone else?" Lita asked curiously.  
Serenity laughed at the little girl's excitement and hugged the girl again. "Serena was giving her nanny a little trouble getting up as well as the other girl's and they'll be here shortly. As for the women you referred to. They're not here Lita. They went home to rest for the night. You all were so brave to stay and watch my guardians fight today. Those women are my guardians. You will find out more later little one."  
Lita listened patiently. As the Queen finished Lita heard people come into the room. Lita turned to see some unfamiliar people come into the room and bow before the Queen. Lita looked at the little boys that had their mother's hands. She didn't like boys at this time so she barely said hello as they all came to greet her. The boys watched the little girl with the auburn hair thoughtfully wondering who she was. One little boy in particular couldn't stop staring at the little girl before him.  
The little boy walked up to Lita and bowed before her. "Hello, my name is Prince Ashur. What's your name?" he asked Lita.  
Lita sneered but bowed back to the little boy. "My name is Lita and I don't like stinky old boys. I'm six and I don't like your face." Lita said sticking her tongue out at the Prince.  
The Prince turned a deep red and stuck his tongue back out at the little girl. "So, I'm 11 so that makes me older then you and wiser so there!" Prince Ashur said.  
'Lita Marie! You apologize right this instant. That's no way to treat a guest." Queen Natalie said scolding her daughter.  
"Ashur Joshua! That's no way to talk to a lady. Apologize now or I'll take you over my knee now." Queen Marina said to her son.  
The two children looked at each other and apologized at the same time. But when the mothers looked away they stuck their tongues out at each other. During the time they were arguing all the other children had arrived and Queen Serenity ushered them all to the ballroom that had been cleared of all the bodies of people by the knights and been taken care of. Queen Serenity led everyone to a table where she asked them all to sit. The children sat together at the end of the table together and listened to what the Queen had to say.  
"I have asked all of you here to reveal a secret to the children and to you the mothers of these children that you can later share with your husbands. As you know all of your children were born with crescent moons on their heads. I have asked you here today because that is the symbol of my kingdom and your children have been chosen to protect my daughter. Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye these girl's as you know are my child's new court. But they serve a greater purpose other then just a mere court. Ashur, Darien, Tristan, Casey, and Micheal have been chosen to be the betrothed's of my daughter and her court. Thank goodness the little ones do not know what this means yet but you boys do. These girl's are our futures. I will tell them again what all of this means when they are older but for now we must get down to business. As you mothers know, I have a court of my own, until now I wouldn't reveal who they were but now its time. My court is also known as the legendary guardians of the universe. This afternoon there was an attack by what the rumors have called the dark moon. One of their monsters broke into the palace and wreaked havoc on the ceremony that would have officially declared the girl's Serena's court and Serena the next heir but unfortunately that will be rescheduled. When I was a child my mother often told me of times when there was need for protectors of the kingdom. Ones with special powers that protected the moon and all the kingdoms. Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury are some of these four. There are also the outer planets that I have not yet decreed that will aid the scouts. Those four planets are Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn. They will be named later as they mature. The main planets that I named have special powers of their planets. Mercury has ice and water, everyone meet Guardian Mercury, one of my personal friends, Queen Charity." Serenity said watching everyone's faces. The mothers of the Princes jaws dropped at the news of their son's betrothal to the court of the moon but they smiled excitedly. The boys all groaned and stuck their tongues out at the little girl's sitting before them. The girl's not to be outdone through the boy's dirty looks. The parents watched and their children looked at them and they were given stern looks that threatened a whipping when they were finished with this meeting if the mischief didn't stop.  
Queen Charity stood up slowly and watched the faces of everyone go into a look of astonishment and shock. She smiled and nodded. "I am the Guardian of Mercury. She turned to the Queen, "My queen if you don't mind I would like to transform in front of the children so our daughters will recognize who we are. Telling them won't do enough we'll have to show them." Charity said.  
Queen Serenity nodded her permission and with that done Charity took something out of her pocket and shouted "Mercury Star Power!" As she said this a bright blue light filled the room and everyone watched in astonishment as ribbons made of water surrounded the figure of Charity and a uniform surrounded her body. The skirt was blue as well as the bow that was relatively small. White gloves covered her hands and the bodice of the uniform was also white. The bow at the back of the outfit was also blue with long ribbons trailing from it. A visor covered her face and as the uniform was complete Charity touched her earring and the visor disappeared. She smiled at her daughter Amy.   
Amy looked astonished at her mother. She realized that the blue soldier she had seen earlier had been her mother. Her mother was a legendary guardian soldier that protected the queen. She had heard many stories about them. Secretly while reading her advanced books she wished to be one of them. She had dreamed once that she was one of them, but had never told anyone. "Mommy? You are one of them. I always dreamed..." Amy said now getting up and going to her mother and hugging her.  
"The rest of my court, Queen Alysia, Guardian of Venus." Queen Serenity announced as Alysia stood and took out her transformation pen. She transformed much the way Mercury had only hearts surrounded her and her uniform was orange. "I am the Guardian of Venus." she said smiling at her daughter Mina.  
"My mommy's a scout to. Wow this is too cool!" Mina cried to her mother and ran to her and hugged her.  
"Guardian of Mars, Queen Hannah." Serenity said as Hannah took out her pen and transformed. This time the uniform was red and Hannah had been surrounded by fire.  
"Mommy you to?" Raye cried standing and going to her mom. Hannah smiled at her daughter and nodded.  
"Last but not least Guardian of Jupiter, Queen Natalie." Queen Serenity announced as Natalie stood up. Natalie transformed as Lita watched in amazement.  
"My mommy's a scout to." Lita whispered as her mom transformed.   
"I told you in time you would see who I was little one." Natalie said to Lita as the little girl ran to her and hugged her tightly.  
"Queen Serenity watched the girls all hug their mothers affectionately. They still did not yet know what was to happen. her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a little hand reached up and pulled on her dress. Serena stood in front of her mommy and looked up at her with big blue eyes filled with tears.  
"What about me mommy? Are you a guardian too?" Serena asked almost heartbroken that her mommy may not be a superhero too. Serenity looked lovingly at her daughter and smiled.  
"Serena, I serve a special purpose to the guardians." Serenity said picking up her daughter and hugging her. "I am the queen of this city as you will be someday. I protect the people in it with the guardian's help. But, I will tell you a little secret," Serenity said, "When I was your age I started training to be like the guardians. I was the leader of the group just as you will be."  
Serena listened to her mother and smiled as she told her that she had been the leader. Serenity wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks softly. Serenity stood and carried her daughter to her chair and sat her down in it. The other girls returned to their chairs and waited for Serenity to continue. Serenity sat back down and looked at all the girl's. They all looked happy and excited to find out that their mothers were the legendary guardians of the Moon Kingdom.   
"I'm sorry to the mothers of the boys if this comes as a shock to you. But I must ask you to never tell anyone. I brought you here today to tell you all this so that there would be no secrets in the families. I have kept this secret ever since my mother died some years ago. I'm asking you all to do the same." Serenity said looking at each mother and child hoping that each would keep her secret till the day that they died. "I still have more news for all of you but it is getting late and we should be putting the children to bed. We will meet tomorrow here after dinner. After I tell you what I must all of you must return to your kingdoms and go o with your lives till I call for you again someday." Serenity said.  
Everyone looked at her and nodded and started to stand. Lita looked at her mother and smiled. She was so glad her mommy was a guardian. Then she sighed in concern as she looked at Serena. Serena looked somewhat upset and tired.   
"The rest of the information that all of you need and want will be answered tomorrow. I will tell you the betrothal of the boys are to which daughter. I will tell you what is expected of the girl's so that they may serve their kingdoms to their top performance. Sleep well everyone and goodnight." Serenity said standing and going to Serena. "Come sweetheart, bed time."  
"But...mommy...I'm not really that tired and now I'm hungry. What were you talking about?" Serena said as she got up and followed her mother from the room.  
Lita laughed and yawned relieved that the meeting was finally over. Her mother came over to her and scooped her up gently. "So little one, are you upset that your mommy's a guardian of our planet?" Queen Natalie asked.  
Lita shook her head furiously and smiled at her mommy. "No, I want to be just like you. I want to fight those evil monsters and win too. I wish I could be like you. Maybe someday huh mommy? Daddy's been teaching me how to fight I could do it." Lita asked hopefully.   
Queen Natalie's smile faded a bit at her daughter's response. She was afraid of what tomorrow would tell the little girl that she raised and that Lita's wish would be coming true sooner then she thought.  
  
  
  
The sun rose slowly rose over the castle walls to shine light on the beautiful garden of the Kingdom of Ryos. Lita however was not in her room. Even though she was up awful late last night traveling back from the Moon Kingdom. Her father had taught her when she had been old enough to walk, the stretches that she did now. Her father had been training her for years now. Lita was now thirteen years old. She and her mother had just come back from the annual meeting at the Moon Kingdom. Ever since she had been told her mother was a guardian when she was little she had spent most of her waking hours training to be as good as her mother. Because she, Princess Lita of Jupiter, had been told that she too was a guardian of the Moon Kingdom. She would be training until she was ready to take the final test to become a guardian. Right now she was only just a sailor scout which was a guardian in training. She would take the final test when she was eighteen along with the other girls. She thought of all her friends and smiled and realized how much she would really miss them. They had all been so glad to see each other again. Although it wouldn't be long before she would see Mina again because that was her best friend and they hardly went a day without seeing each other. Lita sighed and smiled as she stretched and watched the sun kiss the petals of the newly blooming roses that were throughout the garden. That reminded her of Serena, her flighty, clumsy friend that was leader of the guardians. She would have to have a lot of work done before she would be ready to take the test. Serena was often too busy fawning over her true love Prince Darien to pay attention in the meetings. Thinking of her own betrothal she frowned. Ashur had not shown up and Lita was starting to realize that when that terror for a man wasn't around she often missed him. They had been betrothed at that first meeting when Lita found out that she was a sailor scout. They had fought with each other at all the annual meetings but lately Lita had realized she was falling in love with him even though she still challenged him in various contests and often picked on him. When she had finally dawned on the fact she had felt awkward and silly around Ashur and started to forget to terrorize him and had become quieter around him. Ashur had found this strange but pleasant and had asked her she was feeling well. She had blushed when she had answered and stumbled over the answer, yes. Lita smiled and quickly pushed the thought of Ashur away as her maid, Marian appeared in one of the pathways looking for the forever-missing Lita.  
"Princess Lita, it is breakfast time and you should come eat before your lessons today. Your father is asking for you as well. I was also asked to inform you that Mina will be coming for dinner tonight with her betrothed as a sort of double date that the mothers set up. Ashur will be coming with them. Lita? Are you in here?" Marian said walking into the garden a little farther. "Princess Lita?" Marian cried exhaustedly.  
"I'm coming Marian, hold on." Lita said laughing as she appeared around a corner. Marian sighed and turned on her heel and headed toward the garden doors. Lita laughed again and followed Marian inside. Lita thought about what Marian had said about Ashur and giggled belittling the thought. She was glad Ashur was coming over tonight and very glad Mina would be there to tell her if she was acting like a total moron. She walked into the dining room and kissed her dad who was already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Her father looked up at her as she did that and looked puzzled for a moment. But then he went back to his breakfast. Queen Natalie then appeared and looked at Lita. She smiled as she saw the smile that her daughter wore knowing exactly what that smile meant. She had been afraid she would never see that smile on her daughter's face when Serenity had announced that Ashur the prince of Haron would be her daughter's betrothed. She had worried when Ashur and Lita fought and argued continuously over silly things. She had worried and hoped that they would start to get along and fall in love with each other and just as she had hoped her daughter wore the smile of those who were truly in love. She had observed the looks between Prince Darien and Princess Serena as they walked in the moonlit garden back at the Moon Kingdom hand-in-hand. She had observed the looks those two gave each other and knew that they were in love. She had hoped that look would grace her daughters lovely face as well.  
"Good morning mommy," Lita said in a singsong voice as she noticed her mother staring at her. Her mother smiled at her and nodded. Lita smiled back at her mother and went back to her breakfast.  
"I guess you heard that Prince Ashur will be calling on you this evening. They are coming this afternoon so I took the liberty of telling your tutor that you would be having no lessons today." Queen Natalie said sitting in her chair next to her husband. Lita looked up and smiled.  
"Really? No lessons today whatsoever. That's just great mom that will give me the opportunity to catch up on some much-needed work on my fighting skills. Right dad?" Lita asked looking at her father.  
Lita's father looked up and nodded happy that he had taught his daughter so much about fighting and that she had really taken a liking to learn the basics for her training next year. Lita smiled back at her father and stood up pumping her fist in the air and the started to eave the room.  
"Umm...I wouldn't get too excited now Lita. You will be training today but...not fighting training. I noticed how sloppy your manners were at the palace these couple of days and I have to say I was almost ashamed to have raised a beast instead of a lady." Queen Natalie said as Lita came back to the table and sat down.  
Lita blushed and sighed. "I'm sorry its just...I was so distracted by Serena...you should have seen her mom. I look like a lady compared to her and you should see how she fawns over Darien and mom really its distracting when Serenity has those meetings." Lita cried in desperation. She hated it when she had to have lessons repeatedly because she was still sloppy with her manners.  
Queen Natalie looked at her daughter's face and laughed. She would give the girls break this time and let her off. "Alright Lita, you win. No mannerism lessons today. I do want you back in this room by noon however. So that you can get ready and so you don't look a frightful mess when your betrothed arrives and you didn't want to make a bad impression now do you?" Queen Natalie said dismissing her daughter.  
Lita smiled at her mom, hugged her out of excitement and ran to her room so she could get ready for training with her father. She had always enjoyed the lessons she and father would have because they often went to the mountains behind the castle and they would spend hours training. Lita smiled as she ran up the stairs her thoughts filled with Ashur she couldn't wait to tell him something she had to get off her chest tonight.  
  
  
  
"Really, Ashur you'd think you were still five the way you're acting about doing your lessons today." Queen Marina said handing her son his cape.   
Ashur again had decided that he had to throw a fit about doing his lessons today instead of watching the castle's army train. Ashur had dreamed of becoming a knight since his father had been killed in the battle long ago with the Darkmoon's army. Ashur held still as he let his mom kiss cheek. He often missed his father he thought as he dragged his feet toward his room where his tutor was undoubtedly waiting to bore him all day. He smiled as he thought of what the evening would bring though. He thought of an auburn-haired goddess that often tortured his waking moments. Lita had been the most stubborn girl he had ever met. He loved her though with no doubt. He was afraid however that she did not feel the same for him. When at the Moon Kingdom every year maybe once or twice they had argued and fought like little children. He had not yet confessed that he was in love with her. He was afraid to, for the possibility that she did not feel the same. He, along with Princess Mina of Venus and Prince Logan would be going to the Kingdom of Ryos where Lita lived and would have dinner there and then leave the next morning. He couldn't wait to see his auburn goddess and the look on her face as he surprised her with a bouquet of beautiful red roses that his mother suggested he take to Lita. But why did he have to have his stupid lessons today if he had such an important date tonight? He asked himself as he dragged his feet even slower toward his room.  
"Ashur, excuse me, Prince Ashur?" a female voice said as he passed the spiraling staircase that led to the maids quarters.  
Ashur turned and saw Abigail running up the stairs. He laughed at the sight she made huffing up the stairs toward him. Abigail was one of his favorite maids because she had always treated him as a person and not a superior figure like so many of the other maids and cooks did. She was a plump girl about the age of fifteen like him and he had always enjoyed her quick smiles and impulsive thoughts, which often made him, think of the fair-haired beauty Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. Her ambitious attitude always seemed to be getting the girl in a lot of mischief. He admired the girl's thoughtful characteristics when she showed them but he really felt sorry for Prince Darien who was unfortunately bound forever to the blond beauty that Serena possessed. He laughed at the most recent thought of Serena, which had been the most of her funniest klutz out moves. She had fallen in the most ridiculous way in front of Darien and him awhile back as she rushed at Darien and had managed to literally fling herself in Darien's arms. They had laughed at her for days until she bawled at Darien to stop and they had quickly quit knowing the girl's quick reflex of her water works.  
"Exactly what may I ask are you laughing at Ashur?" Abigail exclaimed loudly as Ashur stared at her in the funniest way.   
"Oh Abby, nothing I was just thinking." Ashur replied not wanting to upset his friend. Abby smiled and stuck her tongue out at the boy and then slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Bet you were thinking of your auburn maiden and how you are going to see her tonight." Abby said as her and Ashur started walking toward his room.   
Ashur blushed knowing that Abby took note of it and she was continually teasing him about Lita. "Yes, not that its any of your business but...anyway what are you doing up here? You have work don't you?" Ashur asked jesting with Abby.  
"Yes smarty pants I do have work but I thought I would tell you since I couldn't find your mama this morning that your tutor got sick and left earlier." Abby said.  
"She was probably too busy lecturing me on how to act when we go to Ryos this evening. My tutor isn't here today huh? Ha that'll teach mum. Guess that means I have nothing to do today which means I can go exploring or watch the knights train." Ashur said excitedly. He jumped in the air and started to run down the stairs that Abby had made her way laboriously up.  
"Ashur," Abby said yelling at him, "Aren't you forgetting something? Don't you think you should tell your mother where you're off to?" she said.  
Ashur looked up and smiled wanly. "No, serves her right for trying to make me go when I'm supposed to see Lita tonight." he said as he ran down the stairs hurriedly as Abby laughed.  
  
  
  
"No, no, no, all wrong, all wrong." said an irritated King Saphron. "Lita have you forgotten your training already? I'm going to have to speak to your mother about derailing you from my teaching with all that lady of the kingdom stuff." King Saphron said as he watched his daughter move in a stiff way as she practiced the move he had tried to teach her.   
Lita looked at her father and scowled. He had to have everything perfect she thought as she picked herself up off the ground. where she had landed after her last practice spin kick when her father had yelled. "What now? Lita cried tiredly. She was starting to think that this practice was a bad idea. "Let's switch, I need to practice my powers now. Queen Serenity said it's not quite as strong as it should be." Lita said as she fixed her ponytail.  
"I believe that would only be my area since your father has no idea what your powers would be all about dear." A voice said as Lita turned around as her mother came out of the brush that her father and her had chosen carefully to avoid being discovered by other people. Lita smiled as her father shook his head.  
"Women!" He said throwing his hands in the air and then leaving the covered area for Lita and her mother to practice their powers.  
"I thought you were doing better then the other girls at the recent practice at the palace. I bet if a monster attacked from the Darkmoon you'd be able to take it, no problem. But Serenity was telling the truth when she said that your thunder dragon was weak and some of your moves were somewhat jerky compared to the smooth reflexes of Princess Mars." Lita's mother said coming to her daughter and placing a small stack of cookies in the girl's hands. "I knew you and your father would not come back for lunch like I told you to." Queen Natalie said laughing as Lita looked puzzled at the cookies.   
Lita smiled and nodded as her mother led her out of the clearing and back through the woods to the path, that led to one of the gardens hidden gates at the palace. They talked and laughed all the way back to the palace. Lita couldn't think of much else for the rest of the day but Ashur's arrival. It was approaching evening when Mina and the others would have gotten there and everyone in the palace started to worry. But they soon forgot those worries as a female figure rushed into the palace and threw herself into the waiting arms of Lita.  
"Lita!" the blond cried as she ran into her friend's open arms. "Seems like forever since we saw each other last the girl cried as Lita laughed.  
"Mina we saw each other yesterday. You'd think the way you acted just now we hadn't seen each other since we were little." Lita said hugging her best friend. Mina had always been the one to be so lovable besides Princess Serena, who hugged everyone on contact claiming it made her smile and it brightened her day.  
"I know Lita but a day away from my best friend and her awesome cooking is enough to drive me crazy." Mina said as she peered into the dining room and saw the appetizers that Lita herself had helped prepare.  
"How old are you again Mina?" Lita asked as her friend rushed to the full plate of cookies and started to gobble them like they were going out of style.  
"Fifteen nearly, or so we thought until she mysteriously ballooned away because her head was so full of air and no one ever saw her again." a voice said from the doorway of the dining room.  
Lita turned around and saw to boys standing in the doorway chuckling as they watched Mina gobble food from the table. Lita laughed and went to Prince Casey and curtsied politely. Ashur smiled as she repeated the procedure to him and he bowed in return. Lita looked up and noticed that Ashur stared at her almost...approvingly. Lita blushed and turned back to her friend who had seemingly just polished off the cookies she had made not a half-hour ago.  
"Seriously Mina, you're the biggest pig I've ever seen." Prince Casey said as he watched the blond in disgust. Mina glared at him defiantly and sarcastically picked up a piece of fudged and shoved it in her mouth and stuck her tongue out at Casey.   
"Dinner is ready children. Have a seat and welcome to our palace Princess Mina, Prince Ashur and Prince Casey." Queen Natalie said as she walked into the room and looked at all her guests who seemed to be teasing each other as always.  
"Hello and good evening Queen Natalie" the boys said in unison as Mina curtsied politely to Queen Natalie.  
"Good evening mother." Lita said as her mother ushered everyone to sit. Queen Natalie smiled at her daughter noting how grown up she looked in the emerald dress she had bought the girl for her birthday. Lita smiled back and then looked at Ashur who was smiling at her mother out of respect as he sat down.  
"Your father the king will be joining us shortly and your brother will not be returning until tomorrow from training with the army. I'm proud to say that our son is now a general in our army and it has been rumored that they will unfortunately be going to battle soon." Queen Natalie said sitting in her chair and sighing thinking of her son fighting in a battle against the dark moon often haunted her dreams. It was bad enough that someday Lita may be fighting them but her son was scheduled for battle with them at a moment's notice. In the past, the dark moon had attacked every kingdom and unfortunately for Ashur, his father was killed in the battle on planet Haron. She sighed and prayed for the best for her son as King Saphron and Prince Alex entered the room.  
"Good evening ladies and gentleman, dinner hasn't started without me yet has it?" King Saphron said as he sat in his chair at the head of the table. Everyone laughed and dinner finally began.  
After dinner, everyone sat in the library talking and laughing at stories from the past days that they hadn't seen each other. Mina and Lita talked about their training and Serena's klutz out attacks and Raye picking on her afterward. They laughed and joked about that the whole time no one noticed the shadows that flickered threateningly outside. Lita laughed at what Mina had said and looked out the window and noticed that the sky was darkening with clouds of the upcoming storm the monks in town had predicted. Lita loved the storms normally but somehow she had a weird feeling that this storm was a signal of upcoming danger soon.  
  
  
  
"The time has finally come for the Moon kingdom to accept the guardians in its care. I, Queen Serenity am very proud of my daughters court and I know that I made no mistake when they were first declared the court of my dear daughter Serena." Queen Serenity said to the audience before her. It was the ceremony of the accepting of the scouts to the kingdom. They all stood on the stage nervously and smiled at the crowd maintaining the urge to run and hide. They had only been told a couple of days ago that they  
Would be moving into the palace with Serena and her family to protect the kingdom from the forces that had been threatening the kingdom lately. They would be aiding their mothers in the fight.  
"Dear?" Raye snorted.  
Serena looked over at her and stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired girl. Lita laughed as she watched the two do their usual fight anytime the other had insulted the other. The other girls looked over as well and rolled their eyes at the two as they glared at each other. Serenity paused a moment and gave her daughter the look that she had given her for fighting with the princess of Mars as usual. She had scolded her daughter a million times before but for some reason she just couldn't make her daughter and Princess Mars behave the way that the other princesses did. She sighed and looked back over the crowd of people that she had invited to the ceremony of this occasion. She had been really careful on inviting people that would only really need to be here at this ceremony. Her court all stood on the stages opposite their daughters. The Darkmoon soldiers would not be attacking today on this occasion with all the protection that stood around. They had been careless when the girls had been younger. One of the Darkmoon's generals had somehow gotten in with the townspeople and had jumped on the stage and had started to blast at the people and then had come at her. Luckily the guardians had arrived transformed and came to her aid. Unfortunately many of the people had been killed and her strength had been too diminished to heal them so the guardians had taken all of them and buried them in the royal plots. Serenity had been terribly upset for days and had given them all a royal burying ceremony. Luckily the guardians had come to her rescue and made her feel a lot better. She looked over at them and smiled. They all looked at her at the same time and smiled back. They had always been there even when Serena's father had died from a terrorist attack on one of his ships. She had been in a depression for days. She regretted neglecting Serena and that she had let her best friends take care of her daughter, when Serena undoubtedly needed her the most.   
Serenity took a breath and continued her speech as the girls and guardians waited patiently for the private party afterward where the girls would give the other guardians and their fiancées a small demonstration on all that they had learned so far. Lita looked over at her mother as Serenity finished her speech and smiled at her mother warmly as she caught her attention. Queen Natalie smiled back at her daughter proudly and mouthed the words "good luck". Lita smiled and bowed her head slightly.  
"I'm honored that all of you attended this ceremony and I hope someday all of you remember this day and pass it on to your children and live happily." Serenity said finishing as the crowd clapped enthusiastically and waved to all the princesses. The Princesses waved and smiled bored out of their minds but they didn't show it at all.  
After the ceremony was over the guardians escorted their daughters to the main hall. they would be sitting down for a quick lunch and relaxation before the coming trials that all the girls would face to prove that they were ready to except the responsibility of what their lives would most likely end up as their mothers had. As the girls entered the main dining room they all sat beside their fiancées much to the anticipation of Serena. Lita sat down beside Ashur and blushed furiously. Ashur noticed this and thought it quite puzzling because she would have made some kind of rude remark by now. Her attitude toward him was starting to puzzle the poor boy profusely.   
Ashur leaned over and smiled at Lita who had been avoiding looking at him the entire time and whispered in her ear. "You look very lovely today Lita. I look forward to watching your trial today." he said and she turned and blushed again.   
Lita had heard him and she was wondering why he was being so nice to her when usually he was nothing above obnoxious to her. She smiled however and nodded. "Thank you for the compliment." she said and then turned back to see her mother across from her smiling knowingly. Lita blushed again for the thousandth time and prayed that lunch would soon be over.   
Lunch came and went with little incident except that lunch seemed to go on forever as Lita watched Mina and Serena eat till they were crying that they were too sick to take their tests. Serenity put a stop to that and told them that they would be taking the tests or neither would fulfill their destinies and Serena would be forever grounded for being silly. Serena and Mina both soon agreed and quit their whining and they all retired to the library to relax before the tests. Lita herself was mildly nervous but she as confident that she would do alright because she had been training with her mother for months getting ready for this. Serena however could be heard above everyone complaining that she had been having trouble with that "dumb wand thingy" and she was terribly nervous. Raye was sitting in a corner listening to Serena's whining and commenting here and there about Serena's whining and teased her till she was once again on the floor crying and whining for Darien to make Raye stop. Darien looked at both girls and left the room with Serena on his heels calling after him asking where he was going. Lita laughed as they left the room and surveyed the rest of the library to see what the other girls were up to. Princess Ami was siting in a corner reading a book that Lita couldn't even pronounce the title of. Ami looked deep in thought and seemed to be concentrating hard on the information within. Lita shook her head and smiled because that was what Ami was usually doing and she just didn't understand why. Reading to her seemed like an obligation not something you did for fun.  



	2. Feelings among the Scouts

Hello everyone, this story is about Jupiter and her guardian from my original story Tides of Change. That means you may want to read my original story before this. But if you don't that's all right to. It just pretty much explains how Jupiter's guardian came to be for my story. I started writing this not too long ago and I thought I got a really great start on it. I've enjoyed writing it and I have had the best encouragement to continue. Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Sailor Scouts and I don't think I ever will. But a thanx to Naeko for creating them!!!!!  
  
Leaving off from the first chapter.....  
  
Lita smiled and looked over at her best friend, Mina, who was looking at some books. That surprised her, her best friend never read books and she had never shown any interest either in reading them. She got up slowly and went over to her best friend quietly.   
  
Mina was looking at the titles of the books none to interested in what she was seeing. She was really worried about what the test was going to be like. She was worried she hadn't prepared enough and she wouldn't be able to become a guardian. She was only twelve and she didn't quite understand the powers that she had been given not too long ago. She had confidence that everyone else would pass theirs with no problem and she would be the one stuck out of everything because she had no clue how to do anything with her powers. She sighed and ran her finger over a book and then looked at her finger and scowled at the dust that had come off the book from time and no one reading it.   
  
As she did this however, Lita was creeping slowly up behind her. She smiled wickedly at the thought of scaring her friend half to death but suddenly Mina turned around and saw her best friend close behind her. "Very funny Lita, its not like I have all these things on my mind or anything." She said scowling and looking at her friend annoyed. Lita's eyes were downcast now and she sighed. She had never heard her friend take on such a note. Mina had always been the happy one and never had a problem with her best friend playing idle jokes on her. But today she was scowling more then normal and unfortunately she was the one that always made everyone smile. But Lita knew she was probably really nervous about the tests this afternoon.  
  
Lita turned around and saw Raye staring out the window watching things outside. She knew that Raye couldn't possibly be nervous about the tests so she walked over to her and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Raye turned and gave Lita a weak smile. Lita smiled back and stood there for a moment before looking at Raye quizzically. "What's wrong Raye. You can't be nervous about today's test. Out of all of us you're the one that will definitely pass. What are you looking so worried about?" Lita said as she removed her hand from the raven-haired girl's shoulder.  
Raye looked at her and sighed. She knew everyone thought that and the fact remained that it wasn't true. Sure she was pretty sure she wouldn't fail the test as some of the others might but she still worried that she wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of being a guardian to that silly meatball headed princess. She had other dreams that she wished to pursue and this was getting in the way of it all. Back on her planet she was going to be queen and a high commander to her father's army. Her mother never gave her father any sons so she would be the next heir to the thrown. She wanted to concentrate on that, not all of this stuff that really meant nothing to her. She saw this as another one of her responsibilities that she wasn't ready for. She looked back out the window and sighed once again.  
"You can tell me what's wrong Raye. I think I would understand." Lita said looking at her friend and hoping she was all right. Raye turned and the worry was apparent on her face and Lita tried to smile comfortingly but found herself not able to.  
"It's not real important. I just wonder sometimes whether this is really what we were meant to be doing and not what our hearts really tell us we should do. I have other dreams that I wanted to accomplish but now it seems as if I'll be protecting Serena all my life and that just isn't what I had planned." Raye said wearily.  
Lita looked at her with a surprised expression. She had been expecting the "I'm just really nervous" speech tat the rest of her friends seemingly had. But Raye was worried because she didn't want to protect Serena her entire life. Lita was about to tell her that was what they had been destined to do and that was why they were here in the first place. But as she thought she could understand Raye's thoughts. She herself had often wondered why she had to follow her destiny and protect a child that none of them really knew very well. Why did she need protecting? What made her so special and first among all the other princesses? Lita had asked her mother these questions hesitantly. She knew that protecting the princess was what her mother had always wanted her to do and she never wanted to disappoint her mother. Her mother had replied in a calm voice and explained to Lita that there were forces that threatened to take over all the planets, not just the moon. The moon had been the first among the planet's to start the peace between them and they had been the capital of them all since. Serena would be ruler of all that someday and she would need protecting from the forces that threatened the peace that they had worked so hard to achieve. Lita had understood immediately and never questioned the fact again. She had learned to accept the destiny that was laid before her now. So she could sympathize with the worried and confused Raye.   
"No one knew the rules of all this when we were little Raye. We were destined to do this and we have to accept that. Ever since the beginning of time, the scouts of all the planets have protected the moon and each other. Yeah, Serena is a big airhead but she is the future queen of us all and you should feel privileged to be the one protecting her. She'll grow out of the stage she's in. Give her time and don't give up the dreams that you have either. The time will come for you to have those dreams. But we must put the duty of protecting Serena anyway e can first. We have to protect our planets and the future. I think it'll be a privilege to be fighting by all of your sides and I think it'll be an honor to protect the future queen." Lita said as she smiled comfortingly at her friend.  
Raye smiled and realized that maybe Lita was right and that her dreams could still be a reality. She just had to have faith in it so it would all turn out all right someday. She nodded and looked back out the window trying to concentrate on the test that would be given all too soon and decide their futures.   
  
  
  
"Darien!!!!" Serena cried running after the retreating black-haired man, "Wait for me!" she cried trying not to trip over her dress that had been tripping her all day anyway.  
Darien chuckled as he strode too quickly away from Serena and down the long hallway. He knew that she would follow even though se should have been in the room with all the others practicing for her test. He wanted to get away from them for awhile but they always seemed to follow he thought as he strode faster down the hall. He could hear Serena crying out behind him and he laughed again. She sounded so much like a child. He sobered at that thought and remembered compared to him she was indeed a child. But he had fallen in love with her a couple of years ago. He didn't think the queen knew and he didn't know if he would tell her. He knew Serena felt the same way by the way she was constantly staring at him and making his court chuckle under their breath all the time. He paused a moment to look back at Serena and saw her on the ground crying again. She had tripped over that dress all day and now she had fallen once again and was balling like a baby. He sighed and started back toward her. She resumed crying not knowing that he was coming to help. She sniffled a little and as she looked up she saw a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at her calmly and lovingly. Darien smiled as he looked at her clear blue eyes. Tears still threatened to fall from her face and he thought it was absolutely adorable and innocent as she looked up at him with warmth and pain.  
"Are you all right Serena?" He whispered as he found her hand and held it. He could probably of sat there all day just looking at her beauty, even at twelve she was still magnificently beautiful like her mother, that surprised him when he had first realized it.   
Serena nodded and just sat there staring back. She had loved Darien for a long time now and she never realized that he had felt the same and she still didn't know if he did. She started to get up with Dariens help when he foot caught on her dress again and she ended up falling into Dariens strong arms. She looked up and muttered a thank you as she straightened up suddenly realizing how close he was. Darien looked at her and started to laugh and she frowned not realizing that her dress had been ripped and her hair was now all undone. She looked almost comical and that made Darien laugh. She frowned deeper and looked down and realized that her dress had been ripped. She groaned realizing that her mother would not be happy at what she had done. She picked up the piece of the ripped dress as Darien laughed and turned on her heel. She stomped off to her room embarrassed and stricken by the look she had seen momentarily in Dariens eyes.   
She walked down the hall surprised by her own thoughts that seemed to remain on Darien as she opened the door to her room. She looked in and sighed seeing that her mother had come in here and laid out all her transformation pens and her wand as well. She went over to them and picked them up one by one. She touched the items carefully and thought about the hours of practice that she had done but they still puzzled her. Her mother claimed that she was doing better and she would be able to handle the weapons force and strength one by one. She looked at the farthest one above all and that was a heart shaped locket that would eventually hold the silver crystal her mother's personal treasure and the source of all her power. She put the locket down on her pillow softly and went to her dresser. She picked up her brush and ran it idly through her blond tresses. She put the brush down and started to go to her closet.  
"Ouch!" she cried as she bumped her dresser by accident hitting her hip on it really hard. The entire dresser shook with all its contents and as it did she heard a hauntingly familiar song play from the dresser. She sighed as she heard it and went back to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and peered at the locket with a star on top of it lovingly. She had gotten that locket awhile ago when she had visited town. She had planned on giving it to Darien as a symbol of her love for him but she hadn't because she didn't know if he felt the same as well. She picked the locket it up and listened to the tune play over and over for a couple of minutes. She felt a tear roll from her cheek and she absently brushed it away. She put the locket on top of the dresser and sighed heavily. She went to her closet then and changed. She went to her dressing room and slipped the dress over her head carefully so as to not mess up the buns that her mother put in her hair so carefully everyday. As she walked out of the room she heard someone clear their throat as she looked up. She looked startled and jumped slightly as she gazed at the intruder.   
The intruder gazed back as well taking in the form of the princess and how she looked right at the moment. She was a picture of innocence and from what the intruder had seen so far she wasn't going to make a very good queen in the future. "Why are you up here all alone with no guard? I don't think your mother would approve." the figure said laughing as Serena turned a bright red realizing she shouldn't be up here alone.   
Serena looked at the person who had obviously been waiting for Serena while she changed. The funny thing was that she didn't know this person and yet the figure that sat there laughing at her like a cheshire cat seemingly wasn't a threatening figure so she was relaxed. She examined the person trying to recall any memory of the person who sat in front of her now. She looked at the ice blue eyes and short blond hair cut in a style not worn by many men these days. He looked like a soldier because he had some sort of strange armor on that she didn't recognize. But what was he doing here? "I ripped my dress and I came up to change. I don't need constant guard like a child." Serena said stubbornly as she went over to sit at her dresser and brush her long pigtails.   
The soldier watched her and laughed at the princesses vigor. She would be tough someday the soldier thought. "I see." The figure said now standing and coming to stand behind the princess.  
Serena looked up and saw the soldier come up behind her quietly and take the brush from her fingers. She whirled around and saw the soldiers eyes dance merrily. "Who are you?" she asked as the figure laughed at that question.  
"A friends princess, a part of your court. Your mother hasn't said anything about us though yet so hush till you're told who I am." The soldier said and then turned on his heel as he strode away. The person she thought was a soldier left her room as quietly as he had come, leaving Serena's heart and mind pulsing with unanswered questions.  
  
  
  
"So have you asked her yet?" a curious voice asked as they all walked toward the city that they had been told they had to disappear to for a couple of hours before they could come back to watch their fiancees  
  
  
  
  



End file.
